The present invention relates to a series of contact elements, in particular; abrading elements to be moved one behind the other tangentially along the bearing surface of a laid railway track.
An arrangement known in the art of the above species, starts from the point of view that when such a series of elements, used for truing the bearing surface of a railway track, encounters a change in slope on a continuous curve. The contact points in question have to be adapted to the resultant curve, dip or hump.
In an opposite case, a situation is obtained in which a straight line meets a curve. Their contact is limited to the extremities of the curve if the curvature is concave, or to a single point if the curvature is convex.
Given that the points of contact in question are partially abrading elements, only uniform contact of these elements with the rail can ensure that the work will be carried out satisfactorily.
The known arrangement provides for the movement of at least one of the contact elements towards or away from the bearing surface of the rail to be trued, with associated means for locking the contact element in predetermined positions.
According to the known arrangement, furthermore, one particular embodiment of the invention comprises two groups of contact elements. Each group is carried on a pivoted beam, and the pivotal movement of each beam is about an axis located between the two associated contact elements so that one contact element is required to move closer to the rail when the other moves away; and vice versa, each group is fitted with means for locking it in a given position. This enables the four contact points to be placed on a curve, dip, or hump, and to be maintained in the desired position.
An object of the present invention is to improve upon this embodiment so that the locking means may be dispensed with or, in any case, rendered optional.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement of the foregoing character which may be economically fabricated and readily maintained in service.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement, as described, which has a substantially long operating life.